livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Kel Mitchell
Kel Johari Rice Mitchell (born August 25, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, dancer, musician, writer, and producer. He is best known for his work as a regular cast member of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, his portrayal of Kel Kimble on the Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel, his role as Ed in the film and All That sketch Good Burger, as the voice of Dutch in the Disney XD cartoon Motorcity, and as the voice of Jay Jay in the Nicktoons cartoon Wild Grinders. He and Laura Marano guest-starred in the episode Howl-A-Rooney. Biography 'Early life' Mitchell was married to Tyisha Hampton-Mitchell for six years until their divorce in 2005. During that time, the couple had two children — a daughter, Allure, and a son, Lyric. Mitchell also has two sisters, Kenyatta and Kyra. He remarried on January 8, 2012, to rapper Asia Lee. He is a devout Christian. 'Career' He and Kenan Thompson also starred in the series Kenan & Kel from 1996–2000, as well as a 1997 major motion picture, titled Good Burger, which grew out of one of his sketches from All That. The duo also appeared together in an episode of Sister, Sister with Tia and Tamera Mowry, a few episodes of The Steve Harvey Show, and they appeared in a special two-part episode of Cousin Skeeter. They were also featured in an episode of "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". Outside of his ventures with Kenan Thompson, Mitchell provided the voice of a mild-mannered and playful dog named T-Bone in the children's cartoon series Clifford the Big Red Dog, alongside John Ritter, from 2000 to 2003. Additionally, he also made an appearance in the 2004 Kanye West music video All Falls Down as a luggage collecting valet. Mitchell co-hosted Dance 360 with Fredro Starr; the show lasted for only one season. In 2005, Mitchell portrayed Manny Sellers in the sitcom One on One with Kyla Pratt, and in 2007 Mitchell starred in BET's new series Take the Cake. Some of his other credits include Honeydripper and Mystery Men. He auditioned for Saturday Night Live in 2003 but lost out to his Kenan & Kel co-star Kenan Thompson, who became the first cast member to be younger than the show itself (Thompson was born in 1978, three years after Saturday Night Live premiered on NBC). Mitchell was the subject of a death hoax in 2006 when a rumor was spread around Myspace. In March 2008, he filmed his writing and producing debut, Dance Fu, in which he also starred as the lead role. Also in 2008, Mitchell appeared in two Detroit-based stage productions, Affairs, and Laundromat, the latter written by Carlos Faison and also starred comedian Buddy Lewis, Leanne "Lelee" Lyons of R&B group SWV, celebrity impersonator/stage actor Matt Macis, and accomplished vocalist and performer Lauren "Lexxi" Alexis. Mitchell was a part of G4's Attack of the Show!, playing various characters. He also has a recurring role on the PBS Kids show Curious George. Mitchell recently appeared at the 2011 Comikaze Expo with several of his All That cast members and recited his orange soda catchphrase from Kenan & Kel. Mitchell has recently made an appearance on the Nickelodeon TV show Sam and Cat as a rap artist names Peezy B. Credits 'Filmography' To be added in 'Television work' To be added in Trivia *He is a true devout Christian. *He has been married two times. *He has been a guest star in both Liv and Maddie and Sam and Cat. *He is ten years younger than Benjamin King. *Kel currently stars as Gale J. "Double G" Griffin in Nickelodeon's Game Shakers. Gallery References Category:Guest Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Male Guest Cast Category:Adults